


Help me!

by Rivergale3654



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivergale3654/pseuds/Rivergale3654
Summary: Marinette has won a trip for her class to gotham city. Along the way she meets her soulmate and is unofficially adopted by Gotham's villains along the way. How will Damian survive 2 months dealing with her class.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1065





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing. I am open for critic but please do not be rude. And do not bash any ships on here.

It was your typical Sunday. I woke up at 10 to help my parents in the bakery like always. 

At 2 I went up to my room to eat lunch while my parents served the last of the lunch rush. 

As I was eating I started to scroll across the internet looking for some inspiration for my class trip that I now had to plan. Since being the class president meant Bustier could just put her responsibility off on me since she didnt seem to care that I might be busy with commisions or have something else I need to do.  
So i just sigh as I continued. 

While scrolling I came across a link to a wayne enterprises competition.

Being curious I clicked on the link to see what it was. 

As I read the link it stated that whoever submitted the best essay on what they would like to do when they get older would win a 2 month trip to gotham to tour wayne enterprises and then spend the rest of their time as temporary transfers at Gotham academy. 

At the end of the second month the entire class will attend a gala in honor of the winner. The only requirement is that the entry has to have a phone number submitted with it.

Seeing how this would be perfect for her class trip if they won even though most dont like me anymore I clicked on the entry page and started writing up my essay. 

Once it was halfway done maman called me.

"Marinette dinners ready." Maman called.

"Coming maman!" I replied as I went downstairs.

"Maman I found the perfect trip if I win the contest my class will be able to go to gotham to tour Wayne Enterprises and then attend Gotham academy for 2 months. And at the end there is going to be a gala to honor the contest winner as well." I excitedly talked while my parents ate as they listened to me talk about how wonderful it would be to win the contest. 

They couldnt help the smiles that showed on there faces as I rambled excitedly about gotham and how I want to make designs for each of Gotham's villains and vigilantes. 

After helping maman clean up the dishes after we finished eating. 

"I'm going to go up and continue my essay maman." I said as I go up to my room with some cookies. 

"Ok but dont forget to go to sleep soon you have school tomorrow." She replied

"I will I love you maman and papa." I said as I finished the climb to my room. 

Shutting the door I set the plate down next to my computer so tikki can come over and get some.

"Oh tikki, I hope I can win this it would be so nice to be able to visit gotham." I tell her as I continue to write the essay.

"Well given how talented and lucky you are I think you'll win this marinette." She tells me.

"Oh I hope so tikki I dont have any idea what else I could plan after all this was the only idea I came across so far. Though knowing lila she'll find some way to make everyone think she won the contest." I say with a frown as I finish and submit my entry. 

"Well she wont be able to convince them that much." She says while looking at the computer. 

"Why do you say that?" I question her. 

"Look at that it says Bruce Wayne himself will contact the winner to make reservations for you. And you can request special plane tickets and rooms for others if your the winner so you could have chloe, alix, adrien, kim, and nino stay with you instead of near lila and the rest of the class." She says.

I look closer to see shes right and that brings me some relief. I can have my best friends near me and hang out with them the entire trip.

Since lila cornered me in the bathroom most of the class turned against me calling me a bully and have tried to ruin something of mine by claiming that it was an accident after that I stopped bringing my good sketchbooks to class. 

The only ones who didnt turn on me were Nino, Alix, and Kim. 

I later became friends with chloe after she came to my house to apologize. We spent the entire afternoon talking and we realized we had more in common than we knew. And now she is my best friend and were almost inseparable at times. 

Poor adrien he tries so hard to get away from lila and sit with us. But sometimes hes not so lucky and the class blocks his way helping rossi maintain her practically vice like grip on his arm. Even though he said not to try to expose her lies at first, he now wants her gone and let her take the downfall for her lies since she became very clingy to him.

Anyone with even a brain cell could see the clear disgust on his face when she touches him. Luckily chloe manages to get her away at times so he can have some time to hang with us. 

"Oh tikki if I can win this trip itll be perfect for my friends. They would love it!" I exclaim. 

"Yes it will marinette well while you wait to find out if you won why dont you make some of those designs you started on for Gotham's vigilantes and then start designing some for the villains." She says. 

"It says here that the winner will receive an email at 10 oclock tonight." She finished.

"That's a good idea tikki thank you." I say as I open a tab and go to my email first so I can start making the clothes I designed.

After 3 hours I had finished the red robin themed outfit and was putting it with the other three I already made when I heard the notification for my email. Nervous I walk to my computer. 

Looking over I see the official Bruce Wayne email and I shakily click to open it. Glancing at the email I look to see that it states that I won.

I start squealing loudly which scared my parents so bad they rushed into my room.

"Wheres the intruder?" My papa asks me while holding his rolling pin.

Upon seeing me jump for joy he relaxes a bit.

"Oh marinette, dear, did you win the contest sweety." Maman asks me.

I couldnt get any words out so I just point to the computer for her to see. As they finished reading they give me a big hug then head back to bed. 

"Oh tikki, I did it I won the contest now my friends and i can spend 2 months without having to police our emotions." I say.

Just as i finish saying that I hear my ringtone go off.

I look down to see a strange number calling I answer it and am greeted by an older voice through the phone.

"Hello, is this a miss Dupain-Cheng?" The caller asks. "This is Bruce Wayne." He continues.

"Yes, Mr Wayne, and please just marinette is fine." I say blushing not that he can see. 

"Well then you can just call me Bruce." 

"Oh no I could possibly do that that would very rude of Mr Wayne." 

Esea"Please I would prefer it if you call me Bruce or Mr Bruce if that will make you more comfortable."   
"Ok, I will call you Mr Bruce then."

"Now then marinette you probably already know this but I am calling to make accommodations for you and your class since you won."

"Yes."

"Is there anything special you would like done for you some other for your whole class." He asks me

"Well now that you mention it, Mr Bruce, would it be possible for me and a few friends to have seats and rooms together away from the rest of the class?"I ask.  
"There are some who dont like my friends and I so I would like to ensure we are safe." I tell him.

"I will make some arrangements for you and your friends to have different accommodations from your class that only you will be able to accept as everything shall be under your name should anyone try to take it from you no one else will be allowed access to the arrangements." He says.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that though I'm sure my class and teacher will try to force us to give it up this will ensure they cant mess with our stuff." I tell him.

"Your welcome I look forward to meeting you marinette I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I have some urgent business unfortunately,good night." He says hanging up. 

After putting my phone down I glance around my room. "Well it's only 10:30 I can go for a quick patrol before bed and then tell my friends about winning the contest tomorrow."

"That's a good idea Marinette but make sure to stay safe ok." Tikki says worriedly.

"I will tikki dont worry." I promise "now then tikki spots on."

After the transformation finishes I pull out my yoyo and start my patrol. Once I get to the Eiffel Tower I stop to look at the view as I'm standing there I hear a soft thud behind me and I turn to see chat standing there.

"Hey bugaboo, did you miss me." Hey purrs out. "Ugh." I groan "Really chat." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww bug you know I love messing with you." He responds. 

I sigh. "Yes, I know but still your very dramatic with it." I respond. "Want to race?" I question him even though I know he will accept. 

"Absolutely My Lady." He replies. "What are the rules this time?" He questions.

"Hmmmm, first one to the arc de triumph and back wins." I reply. 

We get into a running stance and brace ourselves to start our run.

"Ready?" I ask. 

"100%." Was his response.

"Alright then go!" I shout and we take off at the same time.

Running around different rooftops each of us trying to get ahead of the other laughing as we fumble and trip across the roofs of paris.

I laugh as chat got hit by a tree branch when he looked over at me and he stumbled around that was just the leverage I needed to get ahead of him and get there first.

I quickly touched the arc and turned on my heel and darted back the way we were running. 

Seeing me start going the other way was enough to wake chat up and he sped up trying to catch up to me. 

"Hey, no fair." He shouted to me as I ran further ahead. 

"Maybe you should watch your surrounding better." I cackle trying to pick up pace to keep the lead I currently have. 

In the end I just barely beat chat by a minute back to the Eiffel Tower. Out of breath we sit on the beam we landed on learning on each other. Trying to catch our breath. 

"So how is it going for you and your soulmate?" I ask. In between breathes.

"Its going well she and I already knew each other and enjoy each others company." He replied wheezing a bit. 

"That's great chat, I'm glad everything worked out for you." I reply. 

"Well, it's getting late we should finish up and go to sleep chaton, good night." I say as I pull out my yoyo. 

"Goodnight bug." He says and he leaps away. 

I sigh and swing away.

I'm glad chat found his soul mate he told me it happened 3 weeks ago and they had already been friends before their soul bond showed. 

But the more I hear about others finding their soul mate the more I wish I knew who mine was. 

But the soul bond only becomes active once both people are ready for the bond to show. 

So all I can do is wait and hope I meet them soon. Just as I pull out of my thoughts I realize I just made it home.

"Tikki, spots off." I say. Tikki reemerges from the earring exhausted. 

"Here Tikki." I say handing her a macaron. 

"Thank you, Marinette how was your patrol." She asked. 

"It was fun I ended up seeing chat tonight we had a race and then we talked for a little, while we caught our breath." I say. 

"That's great marinette now you should change and go to sleep so you can get up for school on time." She reminds me. 

"Your right thank you Tikki." I quickly go change into my pajamas brush my teeth and climb up to my bed and try to sleep. I finally managed to fall asleep. 

I wake up the next day a little early for once so I get up careful not to wake up Tikki yet.

I grab a change of clothes, my phone, and two towels and go into the bathroom. I turn on pandora and let it play as I turn on the shower. 

The warm water feels good on my skin. I sit in the shower for a few minutes just relaxing and then I start my routine. 

Once I'm done I get out wrap my hair up in a towel and use the other to dry myself off and I put on my clothes i decided to wear a nice green red yin yang swirled dress that cut off just above my knees, my socks were a knee length red and green with black cat paw prints all over them. I put on arm warmers combined with fingerless gloves that were green with little red ladybugs all around them.

Pulling my hair into a bun I tye my hair up I pull out a black cat hair comb and place it in my bun and put on a necklace that has a red and green yin yang pendant on it. 

My earrings are little black cats with green eyes going through my ears looking like the cat is hanging from my ears. 

I pull out a little bracelet that is made up of ladybugs with little rubies and black diamonds for the spots. 

I pull out a purse where half is red with a black cat and the other side is green with a ladybug. I stop and look in the mirror admiring my look. 

I cant wait to get to school. Instead of waking her up I just open the purse and place Tikki inside so she can continue to rest. 

As I go downstairs I stop by the kitchen and grab a few cookies and place them in the bag gently next to tikki so she can eat when she wakes up. As I continue into the bakery I greet my parents. 

"Morning maman, papa." I say giving them both a hug. 

"You look amazing today marinette ." They both say making me blush. 

"Thank you maman. Thank you papa. I have to leave for school so I'll be going now." I say. 

"Here, give some of these to your friends."maman says handing me a bag as I leave. 

"Thank you." I say once more and I give maman a kiss before I rush off to school. Once I get to school Kim, Alix, and Nino greet me. 

"Wow mari, you've really outdone yourself this time." Alix stated.

"You look amazing." Nino said. 

"Who is this and where did Marinette go." Kim teases me. 

I stick my tongue out at him and thank my friends for their kind comments. All the while I can feel the others jealous glares as they look at my outfit. 

"Oh! I see you liked the outfit I helped MDC design." Lila said outloud. "He says I was his muse after he saw me wearing the red and green together and created this." She continued as the rest of the class ate up her words. 

"That's amazing Lila!" Alya started. "At least someone in here does something worthwhile." She said looking back to me. 

"How is the planning for our class trip coming along." She mocked. 

Just as she said that Chloe and Adrien walked in and started walking towards us. 

"Why dont you shut up and well find out when Madame Bustier comes in." I say causing them to laugh as they almost get to us. 

Just as they were about to reach the seats Lila got up and rushed over grabbing Adriens arm. "You'll sit with me today right?" She asked in that sickeningly sweet voice she uses to get her way. 

Just as she tried to sink her nails in his arm Chloe yanked her arm off causing Lila to take a step back. 

"Sorry, but hes already made plans with us for the day." Chloe said smirking at the Italians frustration. 

"I-I didnt k-know he had plans a-already." She pretended to sob as she held her face in her hand and moved to the front of the class. 

"Quit being mean to Lila she just wants to spend time with her friends." Alya yelled. 

Chloe turned and looked her dead in the eyes. "No, Cesaire. She wants to take him from his real friends. She is nothing but a leech she sucks the life out of those around her for her own self gain." Having said that Chloe turned away and we ignored them.

"I love your outfit Mari is that a tribute to Ladybug and chat?" Adrien asked happily. 

"Yes, I wanted to honor all they do for paris afterall they save us everyday." I state. "Also I wanted to tell you guys first but I came up with a trip for the class to go on finally. 

"Madame Bustier will tell you when she comes in but I wanted to tell you guys first I submitted an essay into the Wayne Enterprise Contest. And I actually won the contest." I whisper to make sure no one else heard me.

I watch as there jaws dropped open. 

"And that's not all, I also got to talk to Bruce Wayne to set up our accommodations for the trip all five of us will be staying together the entire trip and no one will be allowed to separate us." I continue. 

They suddenly pull me into a big groups hug. 

"You are the best mari!" Adrien exclaimed. 

"That means we have a full two months lila free." I finished. 

Once I said this Madame Bustier walked through the door into the room.

"Alright everyone take a seat I have an announcement and then well start the lessons for today." She says. 

"So last night as I was working on the lessons for today I received a special email." She starts. 

"This email came from Wayne Enterprises, and it states that one of you here entered into their contest and won. So we get to spend time touring Wayne Enterprises we will then attend Gotham Academy as exchange students for two months and at the end of the trip were all invited to attend a gala that will be held in honor of the contest winner." She continued. "It says that all we have to do is go to the airport and hotel and receive our accommodations under the winners name." She finished.

This caused the room to erupt in excited chatter from everyone who didnt already know. 

"Really Lila you won the contest for us that's amazing." Alya said loudly.

"Well, I was trying to keep this a secret til after the trip but yes, I did win alya. I wanted to do something nice for everybody even those who dont like me." Lila said loudly acting like it was supposed to be a secret. 

We try to suppress our laughter as we thought about how at the end of the week they would be very surprised that everything was actually under my name not Lilas since I won. 

"Alright class well since everyone is so excited I'll let you spend class time talking and planning for the trip instead just dont get to loud ok." Ms. Bustier tells us as she pulls her laptop and starts working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on eventually drawing marionettes outfits and putting them on my tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone scatters around chatting with friends about the upcoming trip.

"I cant wait to go to Gotham!" Alix said with excitement. 

"Its gonna be great to be able to do what I want." Adrien agreed. 

The rest of the day went by fast and before we knew it it was time for us to leave. As we began to leave we see Natalie in front of the school. Adrien walked over and started talking to her. We chatted while we waited. As they finished instead of heading towards the limo he ran back over to us. 

"Apparently my father cleared my entire schedule from today until the end of the trip and is allowing me to spend the time how I want to!" He beamed.

"That's great!" Chloe said. "Why dont we have a sleepover at my daddy's hotel until the trip so we can plan how to spend our free time while were in Gotham." She continued. 

We all agreed to spend the week together after we got permission from our parents and pack enough clothes for the week and some more for the trip. 

"Oooo I'll make all you outfits to match mine. I am doing themes based off Gothams vigilantes and Vilains and with all of us spending time at Chloe's I'll have enough hands to be able to make them all before the trip!" I shout.

"That is gonna be so cool I call nightwing!" Adrien shouted.

"Oooo make mine like poison Ivy" Chloe stated.   
They each told me who they wanted there's themed off of.

"Well then let's go so the sooner we start the faster they'll be done." I say. 

So we spent the rest of our week before the trip avoiding lila at school and just enjoying each others company between the designing and sewing we had a pillow fight which ended up in a pile of giggles and just full on laughter to many different activities and movies as we all waited for the day of our trip.

On the last day before the trip we all were sitting in the back of the classroom together. When we saw lila with the rest of the class huddled around her as she spoke. 

"Oh, I cant wait to go to Gotham I'll be able to see my damiboo. Hes so sweet to me the only reason no one has ever heard about me being his soulmate is because he doesnt want someone to target me." The vixen stated to the group of sheep around her. 

"Ugggggh, your so lucky your soulmate is the Damian Wayne." Alya said outloud.

"I wish I found my romantic soulmate." She continued to say.

You see alya and nino are soulmates but lila somehow convinced alya that they are just meant to be platonic soulmates and tore them apart. Poor Nino was so heartbroken he really loves her but alya refuses to believe lila is lying to her. All of us gave nino a big hug to help soften the blow of their words.

"Its ok, nino, alya will see what we do one day." Adrien whispers to us. 

"Hopefully sooner rather than later." Kim said.

As we stare out the window we all can hear a crash nearby and people screaming. Alya dashed out the door wanting to get footage of the hero's for her blog. As we all move I quickly disappear so I can go transform. 

"Alright let's get this done quickly." I say to Tikki. "Tikki, spots on." I shout and she gets sucked into my earrings. 

After the transformation I meet up with chat at the scene and see that its mr pigeon this time.

"Ugh, not again." I groan.   
"Well at least this will be over with quickly milady." Chat says. 

And we swing into action calling my lucky charm, he calls on his cataclysm. We ended up luring him towards the Eiffel tower. Trapping him inside the small office we manage to destroy his hat and release the akuma.

"Bye little butterfly!" "Miraculous ladybug!" I shout.

The fight ended about an hour later than we thought.

"Well that was longer than I hoped for." I say to my partner.  
"Yeah hopefully there aren't anymore for a while I'll be out of town for a couple months in my civilian life." He says.   
"I will to." I tell him. "I think I'll hand out a few miraculous just in case something happens while were gone." I finish. 

I start swinging toward master fus place before he could even respond. As I'm almost at master fus I drop into an alley so I am not seen when the transformation drops. After I detransform I give Tikki a cookie so she can recharge while I continue to master fus. I leave the alley way and turn the corner and walk the rest of the way to master fus. Upon reaching his massge parlor I opened the door and walked in to see him meditating. Wayzz opened one eye, as soon as he sees me he flew to master fu and tapped his shoulder. 

"Master, Marinette is here." He said waking the man from his deep meditation.  
"Ah, Marinette would you like some tea?"He asks.   
"Yes, please." I answer.

As he finishes serving us tea I tell him all about the trip and ask him if i can hand out some more miraculous as a backup just in case something happens while were gone.

"Hmmm, that is a good idea marinette." He says. "Let me pull the box out and I'll let you decide which ones to take." He continues. "Also marinette I think it would be good for you to take kalki with you so you can come purify the akuma should there be one here in paris." He finishes.

Looking at the many miraculous the in the miracle box I decide on the dragon and the snake miraculous to be given out as the people who shall receive them can be trusted.

Standing up in the parlor.

"Well I still have to go hand out the miraculous before I can go back to the hotel." I tell him  
"Marinette be careful and have a safe trip I will be waiting here for your return." He says. "In the meantime I will watch over the holders to ensure they are safe here." He tells me.  
"Thank you, master,I will try." I say  
"Now then, Tikki, spits on." I transform and leave. 

I pull out my yoyo and begin swinging towards the Seine. Once I get close I drop down onto a roof and open my yoyo.  
Waiting for him to answer I watch kitty section finishing their practice for the day.  
I play with my yoyo as I watch them split up so I can go visit Luka. As soon as he is by himself I swing over and gently tap his shoulder.

"Ladybug, why are you here?" He asks me.

"I came here because im going to be gone and I need someone to protect Paris during my leave." I say.

Showing him the box in my hand I open it to reveal the snake miraculous.

"Luka Couffaine, in my hand is the miraculous of the snake, with it you will have the power to rewind time a few seconds. Should you accept it you will be responsible for protecting Paris and maintaining peace until I return." "Do you accept?" I ask him.

"Yes, ladybug, I accept." He replies with grin.

"Good, I will be back for the miraculous in 2 months until then take care of Sass he is a great friend." I reply.

After he puts on the miraculous Sass pops out and I wave goodbye to them as I leave to go give the next one out. As I make my way across the city I try to keep to the back alleys and remain out of sight so as not to cause anyone to freak out thinking that there is another akuma loose in the city. As I'm getting close to the school I can see the fencing class just finish there practice and start heading for the lockers. I make my way to the locker room windows and wait for everyone else to leave so I can enter and speak to kagami. 

It was a great shock when Adrien and kagame found out they were soulmates and for a bit I was jealous. But once the initial shock and jealousy were gone I noticed how great they were for each other. They each helped the other show the emotions they forced to hide from others and really made each other happier. Each had a mark on their right arm representing the other person. Adrien had a beautiful red sword with the handle shaped like a dragon was eating it. Kagami had a green musical note on her arm with black bubbles surrounding it. No one quite knows why he's looks this way except Adrien but he refuses to tell anyone why.

Once everyone else has gone and just kagami is left I begin to approach her. Sensing me get close she turns around with her foil pointed at me. 

"Oh, Ladybug, I'm sorry I didnt know it was you." She said. "Why did you sneak up on me." She frowns.  
"I'm sorry I was not planning on scaring you." I say. "I'm going to be gone for two months, so I came to give you this." I say holding out my hands with the miraculous in the box.   
"Kagami tsurugi, This is the miraculous of the dragon, the kwami it belongs to is named longg." I say. "Should you choose to accept this miraculous it will be you and the other holders duty to protect the city of paris until I return should." I continue. "Do you accept?" I ask.

"Of course, Ladybug." She says taking the miraculous.

Upon putting on the miraculous Longg emerges.

"Well seeing as there is nothing more I require I shall leave now." I say as I bow and turn around taking my leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I was pretty busy but I managed to get it done and ready to be posted now.

Making my way back to the hotel I drop into a back alley. 

"Spots off." I say and drop my transformation.   
"Here you go Tikki." I say giving her a cookienfrkmnmy bag.  
"Thanks, Marinette." She says taking the cookie and eating it as she floated into my purse.  
"Now then you shouldn't make everyone worry anymore ok." She says from my bag.  
"Yeah your right Tikki." I say and start walking towards the hotel.

As I'm walking through the lobby doors I get yanked into a big group hug by my friends.

"Dupain-cheng where were you!? Chloe shouts at me after everyone pulls away.

"You had us so worried." Nino added

"We looked everywhere we could think of but you weren't there." Alix finished.

"I'm sorry, I took the long way to the hotel so I could avoid the akuma and got distracted on the way over here." I tell them.

"Only you would end up getting distracted while avoiding an akuma." Kim sighed.

"Well anyways now that I'm here you all can try on the clothes so I can see if anything needs to be altered before we leave." I tell them. 

"Well let's not wait any longer." Adrien says pushing us towards the elevator together with Chloe.

As we get upstairs we see Lila with Alya and Sabrina talking to Jean-Claude.

"Hello, we came to see Chloe." Lila told him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Madame Bourgeois is not here right now. You'll have to come back later." He tells them.

"Oh, well can we just wait inside I'm sure Chloe wont mind since inam her best friend." Sabrina asks him.

"Please we wont cause any trouble I promise." Lila said with fake tears forming in her eyes.

"I was given direct orders from Madame Bourgeois not to you three enter her room. Especially if shes not here, and if you refuse to leave I will call security to escort you out." He states with a frown across his face angry that they are not trying to listen to him.

"How dare you treat us this way." Alya started saying but before she could finish sue was cut off.

"He dares because he knows who his boss is." Chloe said from behind them startling the three. 

Turning around they ended up staring face to face with a very angry Chloe and us right behind her just as angry.

"Also he dares because this was something he was told to do, since my friends have been staying at my place with me this week, and I dont want you pests ruining any of their belongings." She continued.   
"Now leave before I have to force you out myself." Chloe finished with disgust and anger lacking her tone.

"Fine come on girls let's go." Alya huffed as they moved past Chloe.

"This isn't over Dupain-cheng."Lila whispered as she walked by.

"Oh, and one more thing you all should know." Chloe said looking at them over her shoulder.   
"You three are hereby banned from ever entering the hotel ever again." She says to them. 

"WHAT!" "You cant do that." Alya shouts.

"Actually Cesaire I can. Since I had taken classes for well over a year in business. Daddy gave me the hotel as a graduation gift for finishing business school." She said grinning smugly.

"Jean-Claude escort them out and alert the rest of the hotel staff of the new banees please me and my friends will be in my room." Chloe tells him as we all walk in and lock the door to her room.

"All right out you three." He says making them leave.

"I cant believe they thought that would work." Alix says.

"Yeah we were lucky we came up when we did." Kim adds.

"Alright, since that's over let's try on the clothes I made for us to wear on the first day and see how they fit." I say ushering Chloe over to try hers on first. 

Chloe's out fit is a green corset with a small short sleeved black jacket. Booty shorts with ripped brownish green tightsand black wedges. And for jewelry she has green leaf earrings a leaf choker and a pair of green fingerless gloves to tie the whole outfit together.

Looking over the outfit I dont have any changes that need to be made.

"Ok chlo, your outfit is just fine you can pack it for the trip." I tell her. 

"Thank you mari your the best." She says going into the bathroom to change back.

"Alright how about Adrien you go next." I say handing him his outfit.

"Ok."he says taking the clothes.

Chloe comes out 5 minutes later.

"Alright all yours. She says as he goes to enter.

Adrien quickly gets dressed and comes out like he on the runway.  
His outfit is a white shirt with a blue and black striped sweater overtop, a pair of black skinny jeans, blue and black sneakers. For accessories he has a pair of black shades and a black watch with a blue face.

"Yours looks good as well." I say before turning and saying, "Alright who wants to go next." 

"I'll go next." Alix says getting up and taking her outfit.

Once Adrien finishes changes alix goes in and gets into her outfit. Her outfit is a sleeveless black top with a black leather jacket a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and black biker boots. Her accessories are a pair of black goggles and fingerless gloves instead of her usual ones.

"Wow, you look great!" Kim tells her with a light blush on his face.

"Yeah alix, you should dress like this more often." Chloe says.

As I look over it I notice I need to tighten the pants a little.

"Ok alix yours doesnt need much done to it I just need to fix the pants a little if you'll change back for me I'll get right to it while Kim tries his on for me." I finish.

She quickly changes back and comes out giving me the pants she sits down while kim gets ready. 

His outfit is a grey shirt with a tan leather jacket over top it some grey Jean's with a brown belt and black boots. He has a red beanie and a red and yellow watch for his accessories.

"Woah, Marinette cant believe you could make even this gorilla look good." Alix jokes making Kim blush as sticks his tongue out at her.

"Your outfits looks just fine kim go ahead and put it away. I tell him.

He goes and changes back and comes out with a big grin.

"Alrigh Nino you next and then I'll show you all my outfit." I tell him.

"Alright mari." He says as he walks over

Handing him his outfit he goes to change. Once he comes out everyone can see the outfit us based off the dark night himself.

His outfit is a black t with a black leather jacket over it with black skinny jeans and a yellow belt. He has shin length black boots.

"You look great Nino but can you give me your pants when your done I want to add some pockets to them." I say after looking over the outfits.

"Sure just let me get changed and I'll hand it over to you." He says as he goes back in to change.

While he changes I finished the last alteration to he pants and give them back to Alix.

"Here you go now you can put them away Alix." I tell her and she immediately takes them to her bag.

Once Nino comes out he hands me his pants.

"Here Nette and thanks for making us these outfits." He says.

"We are gonna be the best dressed ones on this trip." Chloe giggles. "Now hurry up and change so we can see you outfit." She says shoving me into the bathroom.

I hurry and change as I leave the bathroom I hear them gasping nd kim starts catcalling.  
My outfit is based a short red cross crossed top. With one red and one black pants leg on either side for the pants black leather jacket and a pain of red and black flats with red and black diamonds on the opposite colored shoes. I have black shades as an accessory.

"Oooh Dupain-cheng, I am gonna do us girls makeup once we get changed in gotham." Chloe says.

"We are gonna look so fucking good." Adrien says grinning. 

"I cant wait this is gonna be so much fun hopefully Lila and her sheep dont cause much trouble for us."Alix cheers.

I go change out of my outfit after I come out I put the pockets on nines pants and give it to him. We both put our outfits away and sit down with the others to watch a movie and eat some popcorn. Once we finish the movie, we all try to go to sleep excited for our trip tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

We all woke up early the next day excited to be going to Gotham. We got all our belongings together and started for the airport. While driving we chatted about mild topics until we finally arrived. Making our way inside we heard ms Bustier arguing with the clerk behind the desk as we made our way over to the desk. 

"What do you mean it's not under the school's name?" She questioned. "Well then can you look up Caline Bustier?" She asked.

The clerk typed her name to see if anything popped up. 

"I'm sorry ma'am but we dont have anything under that name." She told our teacher looking a bit irritated.

"Can you try Lila Rossi then she told me if it's not under the school then it should be under hers since she won the contest." She told her. 

She typed again and you could tell she was very angry at this point having to deal with our disaster of a teacher.

"We dont have that name either." She said clearly glaring at our teacher now.

The rest of our class just started at them confused and it was clear to us Lila had told them the same lie she had told our teacher. That was when I moved up in front of the clerk. 

"Ma'am I'm sorry for making you wait and end up dealing with this." I say waving my hand up then down as I point towards my teacher. 

"It seems she didnt read her entire email on our trip or she would have known only the contest winner can claim the plane tickets." I continue.

"Marinette." Madame Bustier says. "Go sit down while I try to figure out whose name our classes tickets are under." She finishes trying to act like she knows better.

"Madame Bustier you wont be able to get the tickets." The clerk tells her. 

"Why not?" She asks the clerk.

"Because Mr.Wayne made the reservations under the winners name and sent us the picture of her to look out for." She tells my teacher while handing over the tickets for our class to me.

"If you had even read the email that was sent to you about the trip you would have known all this by now miss Bustier." I tell her with a sadistic grin on my face.

The clerk was grinning evilly she was glad she could get revenge this way because she knew they could bot fire her for doing her job properly.

"Also maybe next time find out who actually won instead of just trusting believing whatever someone decides to tell you to keep you happy of you know they like to lie." Chloe said sadistically.

I walk over handing out all the tickets.  
As I give my friends the first class tickets we are to have Lila sees them and gets angry that she is not in first class.

"Miss Bustier, why does marinette and her friends get the first class tickets shouldn't I have gotten one so as not to interfere with my tinnitus." She says holding her head with a fake look of pain on her face.

"Oh of course you'll get one Lila hold on." She says walking up to us.

"Now Marinette you all know Lila has medical problems and that she should be in first class now give me the first class tickets so I can exchange them with hers and her friends." She says holding her hand out expecting us to give them to her.

Since were right by the gate for the plane we are to get on the clerk immediately walks over and speaks to our pushy teacher.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to tell you that you cannot do this as we already have on file who is to be in which seat you cannot trade tickets due to the fact that it would cause problems for us." She told our teacher then went right back to her podium. 

Frustrated Lila started the fake crocodile tears to get the class to come comfort her.

"Oh, Mr.Wayne was just the best getting us these first class seats." Chloe smugly stated loud enough for the rest to hear as we boarded the plane.

Laughing as we got to our seats I couldnt help but admire my best friends sadistic tendencies since she didnt care what anyone else thought about her and just said what she wants to.

We could vaguely hear lila and alyas voices during the entire flight no doubt complaining about being in economy seats. Making the entire flight miserable for everyone around them.

Once we landed we headed to the luggage claim section after getting all our luggage since it took a while for one of my bags to come through since the class had blocked my way I turn around to find my class has left me behind in the airport.

"Of course they would leave me behind in one of the most dangerous cities possible." I sigh. 

"I am so done with this class." I mumble as I try to get a taxi to take me to Riverside hotel.

As I'm outside trying to flag down a car I notice someone is following me. I start walking down the street trying to lose whoever it is. They keep following me so I dip into an alley and turn around, throwing my wrist straight to their temple knocking them out. As I'm about to leave I hear some people dropping down behind me. I turn around throwing my fist real fast. I look up to see exactly stopped my fist. I notice I've come face to face with nightwing himself. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were another man trying to rob me." I say pulling my fist away blushing a bit.

"It's ok, miss I know you didnt mean it. At least your able to defend yourself not many people who come here can knock someone out like you did." He says startling me.

"Now then where were you headed this late at night miss it isn't safe to be wandering around." He asks me.

"I was trying to catch a taxi to take me to the Riverside Hotel that is til I noticed him following me so I tried to lose him. When I couldnt I led him here and you know the rest." I say.

"I'll take you to the hotel but first I'll have someone come get him just wait right there." He tells me. 

As I'm waiting I can hear him speaking a bit to himself it looks like and within 5 minutes I see batman drop down off of one of the surrounding buildings.

"I'll take him to the gcpd now, make sure you get her home." He says looking at me then to nightwing. 

We e watch as batman picks him up and then carry him off into the night like it was nothing.

"Well then if you dont mind I'm going to pick you up since it'll be faster for me to use my grapling hook to get you to your hotel miss." He says.

"Oh, of course thank you and my name is marinette Dupain-cheng by the way but you can just call me marinette." I say holding onto his arm as he pulls out his grapling hook and starts moving through the air across the town.

"So of you dont mind my asking where did you learn to fight like that." He asks.

"Well back in Paris there are alot of akuma, thanks to hawkmoth, so my maman taught me how to protect myself." I tell him.

"Hawkmoth?" He said clearly confused. "Who is that?" He continued.

"He is the current villain in paris, he showed up about three years ago and started creating supervillains using a jewel called a miraculous." I tell him. "He corrupts butterflies and promises to help the victim in exchange for the lady bug and black cat miraculous." I finish.

"Paris has a villain?" He says. "And this has been going on for three years now." He continues.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why hasnt anyone contacted the Justice league for help?" He asked me.

"Well, ladybug had asked the mayor to contact them several times, but he refused saying that it could make things worse if someone like superman were to be akumatized since they have lots of experience and powers." I say.

"Once she thought about it, she and the mayor agreed to keep it out of international news so that it wouldn't catch other heroes and villains attention." I continue.

"But if someone like batman were to show up unannounced there would be nothing anyone could do since no one knows his identity." I grin.

"Hmmm, well I'm sure the others have heard everything through my intercom, so it wont surprise me if we end up going to paris soon to help." He tells me.

"If you do go dont mentioned me I deal with enough trouble thanks to my classmates I don need to see my best friend chew out her father because I told the bat about our problems." I say into his ear to make sure they hear me.

"Well, what trouble do they cause." He asks landing on a roof across from the hotel.

"Well every since this girl named Lila Rossi joined our class, she has been telling them stories at first they were just great stories things like her helping prince Ali with charities and such." I tell him.  
"But then she said she saved jagged stones cat from being hurt on a airplane runway and I started to get skeptical." I continue. "You see I know for a fact that uncle Jagger has never had a cat since he has had fang." I say. "And then one day I saw her in the park telling one of my best friends she was Ladybugs best friend and that she was a member of the miraculous team." "Ladybug had heard everything and dropped down in front of them, she said she had never met the girl before and that she would never endanger a civilian like that so that's how I knew for sure that she was lying to everyone." I say.

I pause to catch my breath before I continue my rant on lila.

"So the next time she started lying I started putting her showing the flaws in her stories and trying to convince everyone that she was lying to them." I say. "But because I was doing this she cornered me in the bathroom and said your either with me or against me and if your against me I will turn everyone agaisnt you, and so she tries to take my friends away from me." "She almost did but some people in the class knew me since elementary school and knew I would never hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary, so they started to call her out on her accusations and that's when she started targeting them as well." I continue.

"And so I take it you being alone in Gotham was her fault." He says.

"Most likely but at least I know they wont bw able to get the room keys or be able to take the tour of wayne enterprises without me being there." I say smugly.

"And why wont they be able to?" He asks.

"Because only the contest winner can get access to anything that Bruce has given out for the contest winner." I state.

"Oh you won the WE contest." He exclaims.

"Yes, and on that note I should probably go inside since my teacher will be trying to demand the room keys to give that liar me and my friends room."I tell him. "You would think that they learned their lesson at the airport when they tried it but knowing them they havent." I sigh. 

Turning towards the hotel I sigh.

"Alright you ready?" He asks.

I nod and he picks me up and swings down to the front of the hotel.

"Thank you nightwing." I say.

"No problem, if you have any troubles with them again call Bruce Wayne and he fan take care of it for you." He tells me. 

I nod and head inside as he takes off.  
Upon entering I see my teacher arguing with the staff. 

My friends walk up to me and hug me.

"Finally we kept ms. Bustier you weren't on the bus." Chloe said loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, Marinette where were you!" Lila said with fake tears in her eyes. "I was worried about you how could you disappear for attention that's not right."she started.

I rolled my eyes at her knowing she was just trying to get everyone else angry at me for something she caused and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello ma'am I'm sorry I would have been here with everyone else had my teacher checked to see if she had al her students on the bus." I state with agitation dripping in my tone.

"Marinette that's enough now please tell her to give me the room keys so we can sort everyone into rooms appropriately since she refused to give them to me. She tells me.

"Well madame Bustier you wont be getting the room keys." I tell her taking the keys from the clerk. "As I said at the airport only the contest winner can be given all the contest awards that includes the choice of who goes into what rooms at the hotel and be given the passes for the tours." I say smugly looking at everyone.

"Why do you get to decide who gets what room?" Alya questions me.

"Well alya, that's because Bruce, himself called me and made the arrangements I requested." I say. "Since that was part of the reward for the contest." I finish.

I start passing out the room keys as Lila starts to grumble about it.

"Now then if you look at your keys you'll notice that certain people are paired together, I took nit of who gets along well with one another and made it so everyone is paired with someone they like, there will be three people to each room." I say.

Every one looks at there numbers to see who is with who.

"For the girls." I say.  
"Rose, juleka, and myleene share one room ." "Sabrina, Alya and Lila share the other room together." I continue. "Chloe alix and I will be in another." I finish.

"As for the boys Max, Ivan, and Nathaniel are in one room." "Nino, Adrien and Kim will be in the other." "Madame Bustier will be in her own room." I finish. 

As we take our luggage and go to our rooms the test of the class ahead of us. Looking at my friends I lean closer to them.

"Our rooms have a door connecting them so we can hang out without worrying about the rest of the class bothering us." I whisper.

"This is gonna be the best trip ever." Alix exclaimed.

"I bet you I'll win if there's a pillow fight." Kim says to her.

"No you wont." She replies.

This goes on til we reach the rooms.

Entering the room we see that it is far bigger than even Chloes hotel suite. There a re three queen sized beds I'm a circle around the room. On each bed they have a huge comforter in red. Three pillows in light pink pillow cases. The sheets are made from silk.   
The bed frames are made out of old oakwood each has different animals carved right into them and have matching nightstands on either side. At the end of the beds are little, wooden chests with pink cushions on top so you can sit on them.   
In the center of the room are three vanities sitting against the others backs. Between the beds on the left of the wall is the door to combine the rooms. And the one on the other side of the room is the door for the bathroom.

The boys rooms is similar except without the vanities and the colors are now blue with light blue accents.

The rest of the class are in rooms that are a bit smaller and aren't as colorful. Most of the rooms being decorated with tan colors. We can hear Lila complaining to Madame Bustier outside the doors about the room she is in. 

"Ms. Bustier are you gonna let marinette do this she knew that the room she has is bigger, shouldn't she have given us that room instead so my back pain doesnt act up in the morning." She told our teacher.

"I'm sorry Lila, but I cant since Mr. Wayne who made our reservations and p up I'd for the entire trip." Madame Bustier told her while leaving for her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Frustrated Lila stalked back to her room. Once she entered she made herself cry so sabrina and alya would comfort her.

"Its ok Lila, it's only 2 months and then well be home at least its cant get worse." They told her. 

"Yeah and tomorrow were gonna go to some park after the tour we can figure something out then." Sabrina said while grinning.

"I-id like t-that." She fake sobbed out.

"I'll figure out how to get my revenge for this whole trip tomorrow, Dupain-cheng." Lila thought to herself her face turning dark.

After this whole ordeal was dealt with they went to sleep. 

Meanwhile marinette and her crew were in their rooms with the connecting door open pulling out there outfits and showing mari so she be sure nothing had happened to them.

"All right none of the outfits need to be fixed, thank god." I say.

"Oooooo, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we show up in these outfits we look perfect." Chloe squealed with delight.

"I am doing everyone's hair tomorrow so be up early Nino, Kim, and Alix because let's face it once mari and Adrien are up there's will take the most time." She giggled.

Adrien held his hand on his chest pretending to be wounded. "How dare you, my hair is perfect from the moment I wake up." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, if you consider a frizzled out birds nest to be perfect that is." I say making fun of him.

"Hahahaha." He says sarcastically. " that's very funny coming from the queen of bedheads." He says laughing as well. 

And before we know it everyone is laughing so hard were holding our sides.

"You two are to dramatic sometimes." Nino says trying to calm down.

We both stick our tongues out at him the exact same time causing more laughter from everyone.

By the time we calm down we notice how late it is and decide to call it a night. 

"Alright guys it's time for sleep dont want the class to try and leave us behind bot that I doubt they wont find a way to abandon one of us most likely me tomorrow." I say getting in bed.

"Yeah, your right. Good night guys." Alix says closing the door once the boys go to their room to sleep.

"Good night everyone." I say. 

Once we fall asleep the night passes by and it's time for us to get up and get ready.

Once we get dressed we sit down at one of the vanities and Chloe fixes our hair and makeup. After she finishes the door to the boys room opens up. Chloe immediately drags Adrien to another of the vanities and fixes his hair.

Once we finish getting ready we go down to the buffet to get breakfast.

As we sit down at our table and start to eat we hear Lila telling everyone about her latest date with her damiboo.

"He was sooo sweet he took a five star restaurant and paid for out entire dinner. Then we rode around in his limo for a while looking out at the town as he cuddled with me before taking me back to the hotel." She told the class.

I roll my eyes.

"She cant even go a day without telling some kind of lie can she?" I ask.

"Nope apparently not." Alix states.

Just as we were finishing our breakfast a lady in a wheel chair was going by us. She looked at us and stopped.

"Oh, those outfits are lovely!" She says.  
"Where did you get them?" She then asks us.

Before I can even say anything Chloe answers her.

"This girl right here made all our outfits." Chloe tells her while everybody at our table points to me.

"Oh, that's amazing." She says. 

"Would you be able to make me an outfit? I'll pay you and buy anything you might need to make it." She asks me.

"I would love to ms." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Barbara Gordon." She tells us.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-cheng, and these are my friends Adrien Agreste, Chloe Bourgeois, Nino Lahief, Alix Kubdel, and Le Chien Kim." I say as they each greet her and shake her hand.

"Were from paris." Kim excitedly tells her.

"So Ms. Gordon, could i have your phone number so that once we are done with our tour of Wayne enterprises I can call you to meet up and get your measurements and what kind of chloes you would like to wear?" I ask.

"Oh of course, here this card has my number and any information you may need it also has my father's number on it, hes the police commissioner of the gcpd." She tells us.

"If you need any help or run into any of the villains other than the rogues call him for help." She tells us.

"Wait why shouldn't we call if we see the rogues?" Alix asks her confused.

"Well lately the rogues have been helping batman and the batman so nobody has needed to stop them." She tells us.   
"It seems that since Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn have been together they have been helping people more than committing crimes." "So the gcpd and the rogues have a deal that as long as the police done arrest them they will help them catch criminals." She finishes.

"Wow, that's great thank you for telling us Ms.Gordon." I say to her.

"Please, just Barbara is fine. Most people call me barbara since my father goes by Gordon." She says. "Well I better get going I have to let my father know I'm alright." She says as she takes her leave.

"Goodbye, Barbara, I'll call you later to figure out a place to meet up." I say as she waves to us before being helped into a limo.

We watch the limo pull off. As soon as it's out of sight I turn to my friends.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say as I get up.

"Alright, Mari, but hurry it looks like Lila is trying to get Madame Bustier to leave." Adrien says while glaring in their direction.

"Alright, I will." Having said that I rush to the bathroom. 

Upon entering I see a line of people and so I end up waiting about ten minutes for a stall. Once I finally finish and leave the bathroom I look to see everyone has left.

"Of course, she would leave me behind again." I sigh and make my way to the hotel entrance.

Pulling out my phone I open google maps and start looking for the direction to Wayne Tower. After figuring out which way to go, I start walking.

After about ten minutes I realize Gotham is bigger than it looks and I'm lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Dicks pov.  
(After marinette got dropped off that night.)

"B, did you hear all that." He asked into his comm.

"Yes, it seems well have to keep an eye on her." He says. "Should this happen again I'm going to contact her family." He finishes.

"Good, because this is extremely irresponsible on their teachers part to just leave a student behind like that." I tell him trying to suppress my anger.

"Honestly, what kind of teacher just forgets to check that they have all their students before leaving. This is Gotham of all places. Not only that but leaving behind the very person who won this trip at that." I vent.

"That is past even Red Hood's level of idiocy." We hear Robin say.

"Hey, I heard that demon spawn you better hope I dont get back before you." Red Hood shouted. 

"Hey, dont scream into the coms." Red Robin said.

"Alright that's enough, everyone head back to the batcave." Batman spoke up.

"Yes, B." Me, Red Hood, and Red Robin replied. Robin simply scoffed. 

The only sound that could be heard other than the grapling hook line moving was car horns honking throughout the night as we made our way back to the batcave.

Once everyone was back Bruce decided to do a little research.

"Hmmmmm, look at this." He tells us.

Looking up I see multiple files pulled up.

"It says here she has filed multiple times on another student bullying her but the school has yet to do anything about it." He tells us.

"That's ridiculous, how could they just let this continue." I say.

"Well, seeing as how her teacher has not done anything hit make things worse so fat I'd say this isn't surprising." Damian said.

"Since that is the case maybe we should help her out however we can." Alfred speaks up, suddenly appearing and scaring all of us.

"But for now all of you should get changed and head to bed since you have to get up early for work tomorrow." He reminds us.

"What would we do without you Alfred." I say as we all quickly change and leave for our rooms.

"You would probably be dead, Master Dick." He replies before turning and walking off.

Once I make it to my room I flop down onto my bed and as soon as my head hit my pillow I fall asleep exhausted from the long patrol.

(Marinettes pov)

I pull out my phone to check the direction once more to find I'm about 2 blocks way. Deciding to use my phone this time to make sure I manage to get there. I dont see the person in front of me until I've run into them knocking them down.

"I'm sorry!" I say quickly helping them up.

"Oh, it's fine, I wasnt watching where I was going." He said taking a drink of his large cup of coffee.

"My name is Tim." He says holding his hand out.

"I'm Marinette." I say shaking his hand.

"So, Marinette, where are you headed in such a hurry?" He asks me with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well, you see, I'm the class president and I won the Wayne Enterprises competition." I start. "And my class class left me behind again so I'm trying to get to WE tower since they cant take the tour unless I show up." I tell him.

"Well, sounds like they are going to be very upset when you get there huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but to be fair I did tell my teacher that they wont be able to do anything unless I'm there since they wont give her the passes." I tell him.

"And if I dont hurry I'll be late." I say.

"Well, I'm actually going to Wayne Enterprises myself I just stopped in this coffee shop real quick for my usual drink before heading to work." He tells me. "I can take you there if you'd like." He offers.

"That would be great thank you." I say accepting his offer.

"I hope you dont mind my brothers are actually in the car as well since we were all headed to WE together." He tells me walking over to a limo.

As he gets closer I see another man open the door and speak to him. 

"Are we all set Master Tim?" He asks him.

Turning to speak to the man Tim looks back to see my jaw hanging open as I stare at the limo. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry my name is actually Tim Drake - Wayne." He tells me.  
"And this is Alfred, he our butler but hes also family. And in the car is my two older brothers and my younger one. The oldest being Richard Grayson- Wayne."  
"Hello, I'm your tour guide for today by the way." He says.  
"Then next to him is Jason Todd- Wayne."  
"Sup." He greets me.  
"And last is Damian the only biological son of bruce." Tim finishes saying.  
"Hello." He says reaching his hand out.

Still staring dumbfounded at the vehicle I slowly get myself together enough to return the hand shake. 

"I'm, sorry for staring it's just the only other time I've been in a limo before was with my best friends Chloe and Adrien, or whenever Uncle Jagged stops by to get his newest commision. But there's were never as big as this one." I say climbing into the limo.

Tim climbs in after me and closes the door.

Sitting between Damian and Jason. I pull out my sketchbook and start drawing before I lose the inspiration I have from being inside the limo.

Once I finish the drawing I hear a voice next to me speak.

"Oh, you like art?" Damian ask me surprising me and pulling my attention out of the book.

"Yes, well more specifically I like fashion. I want to be a designer when I graduate, Uncle Jagged keeps telling me I'll be famous once I finally reveal my face." I tell him.

"Who's this Uncle Jagged?" He asks.

"Oh, well hes not really my uncle but he calls me his adopted niece, But others know him as Jagged Stone." I tell them.

"Pfffffffffffff!" Tim spit put his coffee.

"Ugh, Tim, not all over the car Alfred just cleaned it this morning." Damian fussed at him

"Your MDC!!!!!" Tim shouts.

"No way!!!!" Dick and Jason state at me.

"Jagged Stone has been raving about his new stylist at every function hes been to lately while wearing some amazing outfits." Tim says.

"That's just like him to do that I told him not to but he never listens to me." I chuckle.

"Hmmmmm." I hear Damian so I look over to see him staring at my outfit. "Did you make this as well it's very pretty."he says causing me to blush.

"Y-yes I did. Thank you." I say.

"Your welcome." He says.

Looking over at his brothers he got a look of confusion before asking. "What is wrong with you three?"

"You, not only were you nice to her, you complimented her outfit." Dick said while the others simply nodded with him.

"Yes, well I believe work as excellent as this should be praised." He says.

Upon hearing this I tell them about my friends outfits as well.

"Well if you like this you should see my friends outfits I made the three boys outfits based off of Batman, Night wing, and Red Hood for today and is girls are based off of the sirens. Mine is based off of harley quinn." I tell them.

"Woah, that's amazing, and you made all of them by yourself." Jason said excitedly.

"Yup I also made others for the rest the week but since yohvall work here I'll just let you wait and see what the others are like." I tell them.

"So, do you think I could commission and outfit from you?" Dick asks. "Ive been trying to get ahold of MDC for a long time now and really want one of your designs." 

"Well, I already have someone else that asked me for one first but after I do hers i should be able to make you all one of you would like one." I say.

"YESSSSSS!" The older three shout excitedly.

"I would like one as well Thank you." Damian says. "But who is the other person you said wants a commission from you?" He asks.

"She said her name was Barbara Gordon, she was very nice." I tell him.

"Oh, Barb, asked you, she comes over to the mansion most days we could just all get our done at the same time." Dick said aloud. 

"Oh, I couldnt do that I dont want to bother Bruce afterall hes done so much already." I say shaking my head.

"It wont be a problem, miss marinette, Master Bruce deal with much worse from the young masters here, you would probably be a nice change." Alfred speaks up.

"Why thank you Mister Alfred and I would like to make you something as well so I'll be taking your measurements also." I inform him.

"Why thank you miss, I'll be sure to have master Bruce send you the appropriate amount of payment for you work." He tells me.

"Oh that wont be necessary, I like you all and want to do so for you as a friend, if it's alright to call all of you my friend that is?" I ask sheepishly.

"Absolutely!" The older three say happily.

"Your an angel, you know that right." Damian whispers to me. 

Before I can answer him we pull up to Wayne Enterprises and I see Alfred get out and open up the door.

"Well here we are have a good day everyone." He tells us.

"Thank you, Alfred." They each say.

Once I go to get out of the limo Damian reaches his hand out ot help me.

"Why thank you gentlemen." I say to them.

"Your welcome Miss Marinette and do be safe." Alfred tells me.

Nodding my head I turn and head up the stairs together with the boys ahead of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Once we reached the front of the building Dick held the door allowing me to enter first. As we walked in we could hear my teacher arguing with some people.

As we got closer we could now hear who it was she was arguing with.

"I dont care what you were told to do, I want the passes now so I can give them out to the students that actually deserve them." She fussed at the poor receptionist.

"I'm sorry ma'am but if you continue this I will have to call Mr. Wayne himself down." She said to my teacher.

Getting angry my teacher then moved away from her. Once she left her alone I see Chloe checking her phone.

That's when it dawned on me to check my phone. As I looked at my phone I see about 20-30 missed calls and 15 messages telling me about them leaving me behind and asking if I was ok.

Deciding to be dramatic I pull the boys closer to me.

"Can you all do me a favor?" I ask them. "Can you all stand in front of me and I'll call my friends." I tell them.

"Ooooo, you wanna make a grand entrance since they left you behind huh." Dick says smiling.

"Hahahaha, I like you pixie pop." Jason laughed. 

"Let's do it I want to see the looks on their face when they realize they fucked up." Damian grinned sadistically.

"You must be something else if you can get damian to smile like that I'm in." Tim said.

"Okay so once I call them, I'll tell them to look at the entrance, once they look around confused Tim and Jason will move to the other side of you okay Dick and Damian." I say as they all nod. "Alright let's do this.

They lined up in front of me fron oldest to youngest blocking me from everyone's view.

"Alright I'm calling Chloe since she'll be the most dramatic one of my friends anyway." I tell them while dialing her number.

....... hearing her phone ring she sees my name and answers it immediately.

"MARI!!! Where are you at!" She shouts at the phone.

"You weren't kidding about her being dramatic." Jason whispers while Chloe rants to me through her phone.

"Chloe, Chlooe calm down." I tell her causing her to stop pacing.

Everyone is now looking at her confused.

"Chloe look to the front I just came in the building." I say.

Hanging up everyone sees her look to the front of the building confused. After everyone looks at the doors she starts shouting my name.

"MARI, MARI where are you." She keeps shouting. "This isn't funny." She starts getting mad.

Taking that as my cue i tap on Jason and Tim's shoulders causing them to move as I stand there with my hand on my hip like one of those rude popular girls you see in movies.

"HERE I AM, miss me." I say loud enough that everyone hears me.

"Ugh, of course marinette would pull a stunt like this just for attention." Lila says causing all four boys next to me to look at her angrily.

"She is such a bitch, I cant believe she thinks that this is ok." Alya says.

"Actually, Miss she did this because you all left her behind at the hotel." Tim says giving her a disgusted face.

"For real what kind of teacher doesnt check that she has all her students."Jason loudly said to his brothers.

"How about a complete moron." Damian deadpans. "Also before you go calling angel here a bitch you should make sure you have all your facts first." He says giving them a murderous glare.

"Alright, alright enough of that you've done enough, now then Tim dont you have alot of paperwork to do since your the co-ceo, also Jason dont you have some business with Bruce that you need to go take care of?" Dick says smirking sadistically.  
"Oh, dont forget to introduce yourselves to everyone first." He tells them. "Also Jason make sure B gets informed of everything that happened today since Damian is gonna be helping me with their tour today." He finishes.

"If course I'm gonna tell him." Jason says irritated. "And before I go, hello everyone my name is Jason Todd- Wayne." He says before turning and heading off immediately.

"And my name is Tim Drake- Wayne." He says grinning at everyone's shocked faces as he walks off.

Seeing everyone's faces I see a mixture of confusion, jealousy, and anger on some while my friends were trying to hold back their laughter but failing miserably to do so.

Once she hot over her shock Madame bustier walked up to us.

"Marinette, finally you show up how could you just disappear again after last night I expect better from you, you know your supposed to set a better example for your classmates." She said angrily.

"Actually you left me behind at the hotel. But seeing as how angry your are they must have told you you couldnt donanything without me even though I told you that last night." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"Also, it is not her responsibility to make sure your students know how they should behave. That is solely your responsibility as their teacher." Damian says moving in front of me while glaring at her.

"This is true, Damian why dont you send father a message to let him know what is going on while marinette and I go get the tour passes for her class."Dick interjects before she can speak again.

Walking up to the receptionist I apologize to her while she hands me and Dick the passes.

Turning around "now then, allow me to introduce myself." Dick starts.  
"My name is Richard Grayson-Wayne the other two from before and myself are the adopted sons of Bruce Wayne himself." He says. Handing out the others passes while I give my friends theirs and hold onto mine.

"Why do they have different passes then us." Alya said walking towards us. "Lila should be the one with a special pass." She says holding her hand out expecting is to just comply with her.

"They have different ones because they have something special waiting for them after the tour that Bruce set up for them so they wont be returning to the hotel with your class today." Dick says.

"That's not fair we should be getting that since Lila won the competition but this entire time they been giving it to them why?" Alya huffs.

"That's because she did not win the competition and if this Lila does not stop lying she will not be allowed to attend the gala at the end of the two months stay." He tells her. "Now of everyone will follow me we have a lot to hey through before we break for lunch." He says starting the tour.

"So who's this?" Chloe asks pointing to my left. 

I turn to see Damian hasnt left and is still right next to me.

"Oh, I thought you had gone in front with Dick." I tell him before turning to my friends.

"Guys, this is Damian Wayne." I say making sure only they heard me. "Damian, this is Chloe, Adrien, Alix, Kim, and Nino." I say.

"Hello." He greets.

"Sup, dude." Nino says.

"Hey, man its nice to meet you." Kim enthusiastically shakes his hand.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you ran into all the wayne kids in one day." Alix says as she bust out laughing.

"Omg, that's comical." Chloe giggles.

"Of course, you would have such luck." Adrien grins.

"What is going on?" He leaned over and asked me.

Seeing as the others were a little further ahead of us some were paying attention to dick while the rest were listening to lila obnoxiously talk loudly over poor Dick.

"I can't wait for tonight, my Damiboo is taking me on a date to this amazing five star restaurant." She says getting the class to crowd around her.

"Oooo, that is sooo nice." Rose cooed.

Drowning out the others. I point and say. "That's is why they find it funny I ran into you." "She doesnt even notice the person is around her before she starts up her lies." I tell him.

"Ugh." He groans while pinching her nose.  
"I'll deal with that wretched woman later." He says angrily.

We laugh at his reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

"See, we all have to listen to her lie all the time." I tell him.

"Yeah, and if you try to call her out she makes herself the victim and acts like she was trying to help instead of cause trouble." Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Really, well father doesnt take kindly to people who lie about us." Damian tells us.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if he files a lawsuit against her for it." 

"Once we found out about the trip to Gotham, she started up these lies about dating you and km knowing your family." Alix told him. "She even claimed she won the trip but everyone soon learned the truth, when our teacher couldnt even get our plane tickets and then the hotel room keys." 

"Dont forget that they tried to get the tour passes as well!" Kim interjected.

"I enjoyed how irritated they got each time something didnt go their way also." Nino said while laughing.

"Alright guys, let's catch up and give poor Dick our attention that way his efforts aren't in vain." I tell them catching up to everyone else.

Throughout the tour Damian would lean over and tell me what Dick had said whenever Lila decided she should be heard instead. But Lila is getting so obnoxious that we couldnt take it anymore.

"OH MY GOD, CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Chloe screamed at Lila causing everyone in the vicinity to look at us.

"Seriously, shut the fuck up now, Dick here has been so nice and tolerable towards your behaviour, but it is really getting ridiculous." Alix said holding said Blonde from nearly sending Lila to the hospital.

"But I'm only trying to tell people the actual truth." She started her fake sobs.

"Seriously, why are you yelling at her shes just trying to help unlike some people who have held us back during the trip." Alya said glaring at me.

"Alya, really I didnt hold anyone back, I got left behind because of her." I say pointing at Lila. "And you expect us to believe she that she knows more than someone who lives here and is Bruce's son?" I question them.

"I-I wasnt t-trying to say I n-new more than him." She started to fake sob causing rose to comfort her.

"Shhhh, we know you just wanted to help." Rose told her holding her in her arms. 

Juleka just stood behind rose quietly giving me apologetic look. It's understandable since she doesnt believe Lila but doesnt really like conflict.

"Anyways let's just continue it's almost time for lunch." Dick says to everyone bringing our attention back to him to avoid further conflict.

We continue with the rest of the tour listening to him speak. Unfortunately Lila decided that would try to whisper when she could again. Finally, we managed to finish the first half of the tour.

"Ok, everyone that concludes the first half of the tour, this is the cafeteria in here you'll find many different types of food." He says.

"Most of them are open to everyone, however there are three special places that regular passes will not be able to get food from." He says looking at everyone other than me and my friends who are now standing next to him and Damian.

"How come we all don't get those passes?" Lila asked. 

"Because this is something special for the one who won this contest and her friends." He said simply.

"That's not fair, everyone should be treated the same, if i won I wouldn't have asked for special treatment." She said angrily then quickly covered it up to seem sad.

"Well, that's your fault since your name never even showed up in the list of particpants." Damian said smirking at her.

She simply stood there looking shocked as we walked off to go get some food.

"So what's good here?" I ask both of them.

"Well depends on what you like are you vegan?" Damian asks.

"No, but I wouldn't mind trying some vegan food." I tell him.

"Well then I suggest going over there." He says pointing to the other side of the room.  
"That's where I go to get something to eat."

"Yeah, demonspawn here went vegan once he got batcow." Dick said while ruffling his hair.

"Grayson, if you dont stop that I will cut your hand off when we get home." He said glaring up at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." He said throwing his hands in the air.

As we all laugh at them we go get the food we each decided on.

Once we got our food we all sat at a table on the right side of the room together.

"So what's it like to live with Bruce?" I ask them.

"Bruce?" Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Looking around I see that all the workers that could hear me are looking at me the same way.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Well, angel you keep calling father Bruce, he doesnt let anyone call him that way." Damian told me.

"Really, that's strange then because when he called me to set up the trip he asked me to call him Bruce though." I say confused.

"He did?!" Dick said clearly shocked.

"Mhm." I respond. "He was very kind when we talked on the phone."

"Well, maybe father liked you from the entry you put in." Damian said. "Although it's very rare that he allows anyone other than Alfred to call him Bruce." He finished.

"Wow, Mari I knew you were lucky but this is ridiculous." Chloe says.

"You sure you don't mean utterly ridiculous." Alix snickers.

Making us laugh. Damian and Dick just stare at us confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Chloe here used to be really mean to everyone and if she didnt get her way she would say that thing were and I quote." I say. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." We all laugh again as Chloe groans.

"I was a brat I get it, but can we please let that go I only say that to Lila now when she is being stupid." She sighs.

"Sorry, chlo you know we love you."Adrien says giving her a hug.

"So, what has the school done to deal with that girls lies."Dick asks.

"Finally, someone intelligent who can see through her blatant lies." Alix said angrily.

"You see the school doesnt do anything they eat up her stories as well." Adrien sighed.

"Yeah well, we didnt from the get go, and what really pisses me off is that she almost hot mari expelled of it weren't for Adrien subtly threatening her during one of their photoshoots she would have succeeded." Nino tells us gripping his fork hard.

"Nino, breath." I say. "I didnt get expelled and there's no use getting angry when we know that the school isn't going to deal with her.

"Its just not fair that witch has tried to hurt you by telling the others your bullying her." Kim said frustrated.

"Well your here now and this is our father's building. Well make sure she behaves." Dick says.

"And if she doesn't well deal with her, ok angel." Damian continues.

"Thank you, I'm glad I ran into you all otherwise this trip would have been one problem after another for me." I say.

"So what places are good here in Gotham?" Chloe asks.

"Well there's Poison Ivys park she takes care of all the plants there." Dick says.  
"Its kind of like a therapy place for her since Harley quinn takes her there to calm down and be happy." He finishes.

"That sounds great and I think that's one of the places were going to go to." I say.

"Well we don't have anything else to do today so we can go with you if you want Damian here knows alot about the various flora Ivy grows there." He says.

"Oh, would you, that would be great." Alix says.

"Yeah, we might need help making sure Lila doesnt mess with us or leave us behind." Chloe says.

"Yup, cuz there's no way were letting Mari get left behind without us again." The boys say as our new friends agree to join us.


	11. Alya discovers the truth.

"You dont have to come, you know that right, well be fine." I tell them.

"Its ok angel we know we dont have to but we want to and it's not like anyone can stop us." Damian said.

"Exactly, besides someone has to make sure nothing happens to poison ivy's plants or she'll tear them apart." Dick says."

"Yes, well that wont be for another hour after the tour since Bruce has a surprise waiting for us later.

"Well, time to gather the others and continue the rest of the tour." He finished.

Standing up from the table he went over to our teacher.

"Miss. Bustier, can you call all the students back together to finish the tour please." He asked her nicely. 

"Absolutely." She said smiling to him.

She got up from the table and gathered the others as we waited with Dick. It took a few minutes to get them over since Lila decided to complain about the difference in treatment.

"But Miss. Bustier, its not fair why should they get special treatment?" "I'm the one that has tinnitus, shouldn't they be more accommodating to me?" Lila whined.

"Yeah, this is really ridiculous, who doesnt treat the disabled better." Sabrina joined in.

"I'm sorry girls, I'll ask marinette to change with you." She said walking away.

"Madame Bustier." Alya called while looking a bit uncomfortable.

She turned around to see Alya standing behind her away from the others.

"Yes, Alya?" She questioned.

"Um, has Lila ever said something that wasnt true?" Alya asked.

"Well you see she has this condition that causes her to say things she doesnt mean to say, but dont tell the others this I dont want it to impact how they treat her." Miss Bustier stated.

"Oh , well you see, it's just that since this trip began Lila told us she wo the contest but every time we go to get put reservations or stuff they say marinette is the contest winner so I was a bit confused." Alya said. "But now I know shes been lying to my face this whole time and caused me to abandon my best friends."  
She continued.

"Alya dont be rude Lila is your best friend dont let this change how you treat her." She said sternly 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Alya shouted at her startling everyone else. 

Seeing everyone around then staring at them Madame bustier started to get nervous.

"Alya, calm down and be rational surely you already knew about it." Madame bustier started to say 

"No, I didnt know this she never told me." Alya said angrily. "And you being the adult should have let the entire class know that way we could accommodate her better."

"But instead you let her lie and ruin the best friendship I have ever had." She said getting angrier. "I dont know if marinette will ever forgive me now.

"Well, talk about this more later, but for now we need to finish the tour." Ms. Bustier told her.

We watched as she called the class together since they were all staring at the two.

Marinettes pov.

We were watching Madame Bustier finish talking with Lila and her friends as she gathered the class for the tour.

When she started walking away we all saw Alya said approach her looking conflicted.

Alya and her were speaking when we suddenly heard Alya angrily shout.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Alya shouted.

They continue to speak and we can see Alya getting visible angrier.

After they stopped talking we saw Ms.Bustier walk away gathering everyone for the tour.

Alya was alone the rest of the tour avoiding Lila for some reason but we turned our attention back to Dick as he told us all sorts of interesting details about how Wayne Enterprises was trying to help the people of Gotham by giving them various opportunities.

As we were reaching the end of the tour Alya approached us.

"Um, Marinette, can I talk to you?" She asked.

Before I could say anything my friends all stood around me blocking her.

"What do you want Cesaire?" Chloe asked.

"Havent you done enough to her already why do you have to mess with her more." Alix started.

But before they could continue to question her she broke down into tears. This caused them all to be taken aback.

"Guys, let me through." I tell them.

"Angel are you sure you should talk to her." Damian said grabbing my arm.

Turning to look at him. "Yes, I'm sure." "I've known Alya for a long time now to know she doesnt cry unless shes seriously sorry." 

Turning back to them I push my friends out of the way and grab Alya into my arms.

"Alya, what happened to cause you to be this upset." I ask her.

"I'm so sorry, I hurt you all because she had me convinced you hurt her." She sobbed.  
"But lately she had been off, things weren't making sense and the more I looked into things the worse it got and then I talked to Madame Bustier and she told me Lila has some disease that makes her lie."

"Yeah, I figured as much, they havent asked Lila for any type of proof on her many sudden illnesses she has told them shes had." I say as we all roll our eyes.

"She didnt want me to treat Lila differently because of it but how could I not, I found out everything I believed in was a lie." She continued as we walked a little behind the rest of the class to try to maintain some privacy.

The whole time we talked we could see Lila looking back at us and scowling which only caused Alya to flinch and make her feel worse.

"How could I not realize this, you were nothing but nice to me since I met you and she came and changed everything.

"During the rest of the tour after lunch I avoided her and spent time taking down everything she had me put on the lady blog and apologized to my readers." "I explained everything and will take my time fact checking before I post anything this time." Alya finished.

"That's great Alya." I say. 

"Yes wonderful, but how does this change anything?" Damian asked as my friends all nodded their heads.

"I know it doesnt change anything." Alya said. "I just wanted to apologize to Marinette, afterall I had hurt her, I was supposed to be her best friend but I wasnt acting like it at all." She finished.

"Its ok Alya, I forgive you." I tell her.

"Thank you, also I almost forgot but I wanted to warn you to be careful when we go to the gardens."she continued. "I dont know what it is but I know that Sabrina and Lila have been planning to do something to you when we go there." She said turning around to walk back.

"Alya, wait." I say grabbing her arm.

"Yes?" She says turning to look at me.

"I know you dont expect anything from me and yes itll take time before I trust you again, but if there's one thing I know." I say.

"Marinette, no you cant trust her." Chloe started to cut in.

"Chloe it's ok, you can trust me on this one."  
"Alya you cant go off by yourself Lila will target you now." I say. 

"Its what she does when someone doesnt do what she wants them to." I continue. "So from now on you will stay with us that way we can help each other and this way you can prove to us just how sorry you rely are." I finish.

"Fine, but if she tries anything funny she'll have to answer tonally of us." Alix says crossing her arms.

"Ugh, seriously no one can stop you once you've made up your mind." Nino sighs. "But it's nice to see that you realized the truth."he tells Alya while pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Its great to have the group back together." Adrien happily says as he joins their hug smooshing her face to his.

Chloe just sighs while Kim gives Alya a thumbs up.

"Are you always this nice to people, angel?" Damian asks as we walk together as we catch up with the rest of my class.

"I would like to say no, but that would be a lie and I hate liars." I say to him. "Besides I dont want anyone else to go through what she has done to me and Alya was my best friend I want to protect her now since I couldnt before." I say smiling as I watch my friends interact and everything seem normal again. "And who knows maybe everyone else will realize just who Lila really is by the time this trip is over." I finish.

"Hmmm, maybe but what are you gonna do once the tour is over she doesnt have one of the special passes, so she'll be forced to go back to the hotel." Damian says.

"Well, we have a couple minutes before the tour ends and were at the very back, I dont think anyone will notice if I make a phone call right now." I say taking out my phone, I call his father.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Just watch." I say.

Listening to the phone ring we wait and then I hear it click and we hear his father answer.

"Hello, Marinette?" He asks.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Hello Bruce, I'm sorry to be contacting you so suddenly, but something happened on the tour today with another one of my classmates and now shes my friend again." I start. "So I was wondering if you could add her to the special accommodations you've made for us, you see I'm trying to protect her from another classmate, this other classmate is not very friendly to those who do not follow her wishes." I tell him.

"Thank you, for telling me in advance I shall alert my staff and everyone involved with your stay to ensure she is safe and will be accommodated just as you all are." He says. 

"Thank you, Bruce, and I'm sorry for taking uo your time, I'll let you get back to your work, I look forward to seeing what kind of surprise you have in store for us later." I say.

"Good bye, Marinette I will see you in a bit." He says hanging up the phone.

Turning my phone off I look to see Damian is shock at the whole interaction between us.

"How did you manage to be on such terms with father." He asks. " He only let's Alfred call him Bruce and only Alfred is allowed to call him during the day." 

"Well, I guess I have enough importance seeing as I won the contest." I say shrugging my shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think there's more going on than we know, see father doesnt do things randomly, he usually has a plan of some sort." Damian says.

"Well for now let's just wait and see how things turn out." "I can't wait to see Lilas reaction to this let's catch up again." I say moving towards the group again.

"So, not only are you an amazing designer, and the literal embodiment of an angel, you also can be a bit devilish huh." He says smirking at me.

"Well, when you deal with someone like Lila, or Gabriel Agreste, it kind of just happens they tend to bring out the worst at times." I say blushing a little.

"I cant wait to see what other surprises you have in store." He says.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I say giggling.

As we catch up to the others we listen to Dick speak for about twenty minutes on the new policies that Bruce has made to protect his employees better. We continue to walk and listen to him speak about all their policies that employees must follow in order to work at WE. 

"And finally the last thing that we do once the interview is done is all employees must sign a nondisclosure agreement to ensure that all WE projects remain known only to those who work at WE." Dick finishes.

"Of, course he made an exception for me about that since Bruce just loves me." Lila whispered to Sabrina.

The two chatted about Lilas supposed connections through the rest of the tour. All the while Dick forced himself to smile through it til the end since it would be unprofessional to scream at a child.

"And that concludes our tour of WE for today, tomorrow well go over some of the upper floors and each day until the weekend I'll show you more and more of WE until you have to attend Gotham Academy." He tells us.

As we reach the front doors of the building we see Bruce Wayne himself as well as his other two sons standing on either side of him and Alfred can be seen waiting outside.

"Thank you, Dick, that was a lovely tour." Madame Bustier says smiling at him.

"Your welcome, I enjoy showing people who are interested in learning about WE around." He says and it was clear to everyone besides Lila and her followers that it was a subtle jab towards Lila.

Seeing Bruce, we start to walk towards him only to be stopped by Ms. Bustier.

"Marinette, you and your friends are to come back to the hotel with us so everyone can get ready to go to the gardens." She said grabbing my arm. "Afterall you've had plenty of special treatments you dont need anymore." She glared at me.

Before any of us could say anything the boys all surrounded her, anger displayed on their faces. Bruce walked up and pulled her hand off of my arm.

"That is no way for a teacher to treat their student, I will be reporting this back to your school board as well as informing her parents of your actions so they can deal with this how they would like to." Bruce tells her causing her to look pa locked and shocked.

"But Marinette and her friends have been rude and not treating their class properly it isn't right to the others for them to have special treatment." She blurted out clearly taken by surprise.

"Well Marinette won the competition and as such is entitled to whatever she would like but she only went so far as to ask for special room and flight accommodations, everything else that they have received and will be receiving is because I decided to give her after being informed by a close friend that she does not give herself the credit she deserves, so she is not getting a choice in the matter now." Bruce said to her sternly.

Just as he finished saying this another member of Bruce's staff came up and handed him Alyas new pass for the rest of the tours we will be on.

"See I told you he would fix things it was just a mistake that I didnt get the special pass." Lila claimed loudly.

"Actually this is for Miss Cesaire, as Marinette here asked me to fix it so her friend could be with her for the duration of everyone's stay here in Gotham." He said smugly.

Everyone was shocked that Bruce wasnt being so nice to Lila like she claimed he was. 

"Also Miss, you are to stop telling people we know each other as this is the first time I have ever seen you, and if you dont stop I will not hesitate to file both a restraining order and a cease and desist order." He tells her. "And even then if you do not stop then I will be forced to file a lawsuite." He finishes and turns to look at us.

"Now then Madame Bustier, you are to take the rest of the students here back to the hotel while these seven are to come with me and my sons." He says motioning us to go outside.

I smirk at a fuming Lila as we walk past.

"You will pay for this Dupain-cheng." She says angrily before walking outside to the bus.

Once we are outside we wait til the bus leaves before climbing into the limo as Alfred holds the door open for us.

We each thank him as we get inside, but Alya hesitates to enter the limo.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to come?" She asks looking apprehensively.

"I assure miss Cesaire, it is perfectly fine Marinette wanted you to join us so it's not a problem." Bruce tells her offering her a smile she climbs inside and sits down on the other side of the limo facing me.

"I'm glad that you caught on to her lies Alya." I say giving her a smile.

Looking around we all could see Adrien drape himself across Nino and Chloe.

"Thank God, were away from the others, now I can finally relax." He says putting his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"I agree it was getting quite ridiculous dealing with that vixen." Chloe scoffed and started combing through his hair.

As I sit here watching my friends talk and have fun I start to notice some things about the Wayne boys.

"What's wrong Angel?" Damian whispers next to me since he and I are seated together facing the others except Alya who is to my left. 

In front of us from left to right we see Dick sitting next to Tim who was looking put the window. Then its Nino next to Chloe as Adrien lays across them causing them to mess with him the whole ride. Alix is to Chloes left with Kim next to her.and Jason is at the right window laughing at Alix and Kim as they argue about who is faster.  
Bruce is behind me sitting in the front with Alfred.

"Well if I look at them for a while Adrien and Dicks clothes look alike and so do Kim and Jason's outfits. If I didnt already know I made two of them I would have thought they went shopping together." I whisper pointing at them.

"Hmm, your quite right they do look similar, except your clothes look like they were made way better than my brothers outfits." He whispers and we laugh at them.


	13. Chapter 13

We all continued to talk throughout the ride about our interests and our lives back in paris.

Alya finally perked up a bit when Paris's heroes were mentioned and you could see the flame return to her eyes.

No one could match her when it came to information about them except myself of course but no one else would know that since I'm the reason most of is even became a hero at all.

While I was lost in thought I didnt notice everyone was looking at videos on the heroes.

"So, this ladybug can use her powers to figure out how to beat the akumatized victim as you call them and then fix all damage done to the city by their magic?" Jason asked.

"Yup, and just when you might think some of the stuff she uses to beat them are ridiculous she somehow always manages to get one that will be even more inconvenient, but she doesnt complain she just looks around to see what she can do and comes up with a plan." Alya was speaking excitedly.

"And the cat guy he can use his powers to destroy anything if he touches it once he activates his power?" Dick said confused. 

"Mhm, and if you ask them they will both tell you that they cant be active without the other the ladybug and Black Cat miraculous must be active at the same time since they are like yin and yang for each other." She says as the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Yes, but Chat Noir tends to get himself into more trouble than helping Ladybug, he seems pretty useless if you ask me, more like a side kick." Adrien said feeling a bit down.

Hearing this causes me to snap out of it.

"Now that is not true, Ladybug herself has told me many times that if it weren't for Chat Noir they wouldn't have defeated several of the akuma, Chat sacrifices himself in order to allow her to be able to stop them they need each other or nothing would be balanced, Chat is no side kick." I say with righteous fury.

Adrien noticeably perked up a bit and looked star struck which I find a little weird at first. But I got distracted when the boys spoke.

"Wait, so you have met one of Paris's heroes?" Dick asks.

"I have met most of the heroes at one point or another since several akuma were usually either trying to get to me or trying to protect me." I say.

"One time she ended up on a date with one of them so that they wouldn't try to hurt Chloe here." Alya snickered. "It was interesting hearing about that one since she apparently had to tell Chat what to do to get them out of danger."

"Yeah, fortunately I have never been an akuma yet, but I have almost been one around five or six times, it tough calming yourself down when people make it difficult to stay positive." I tell them.

"Yes, well I for one am glad you havent been." Alix says.

"Yeah, I agree with Alix, because if you became one then you would be the strongest one in paris and no one would be able to stop you." Kim said.

"I dont even want to think of what you would do to hawkmoth if he did." Nino shuddered.

"The first thing she would do is berate him on his horrible fashion choice." Alya mused.

They all laughed as I went beet red in the face.

"Its ok angel, I'm just glad you managed to keep yourself safe." Damian whispered.

"Hmm, maybe letting old hawky get you would be the fastest route to getting rid of him." Chloe said playfully.

"Ugh, no chlo you of all people know it would be terrible afterall you've been both an akuma and a hero several times over." I say.

"You were one of Paris's heroes?" The boys said shocked.

"Still am, even though most of paris doesnt really know that since I had to change my name and such, but I'm sure it's not hard to tell." She said like it wasnt important while soaking up the shocked looks of the others.

The whole time were talking Bruce and Alfred were up front listening to us talk.

"You already know who each hero is dont you Master Bruce." Alfred said quietly.

"As usual nothing gets past you." Bruce smirked at him.

"I cant believe I get to actually meet the holders of the ladybug and cat miraculous though normally they are the last to be activated but this time they were the ok ones activated first, it can only mean that someone is abusing another of the miraculous." Alfred stated.

"How do you know so much Alfred?" Bruce questioned.

"I will tell you later Master Bruce but for now were pulling into up to the mansion why dont you let them know were here and that I've already brought all their belongings to the masion." He told him. " and later if you decide to tell them you know of their identity maybe it would be good for you and the boys to spare with them and help them train." He finished.

"As expected nothing gets past you Alfred." Bruce said turning around.

"All right everyone, I know you have enjoyed your conversation but for now we need to go inside I wanted to speak to you all about something important so please follow Alfred into the main room." Bruce said to us cutting off our argument about who is the better hero out of all of Paris's heroes.

Pulling up into the drive way me and my friends are shocked to see the huge mansion that we arrived to it was far bigger than Adrien's father's mansion.

"This has been in my father's family for generations now, it's quite old but it still stands firm." Damian said smirking as all our jaws dropped from the sight of it.

"Its huge." Adrien whispered.

"It is gorgeous." I said.

"Why think you Miss Marinette I take great care to keep it looking so nice, I'm glad someone appreciates my effort." Alfred says as he takes my hand to help me out of the car.

"Alfred your amazing if you manage to take care of such a place like this alone." I say turning to face him.

"Why thank you." He says.

After everyone is out of the limo Alfred walks up to the door and unlocks it, once we get inside I am awe struck by all the decor. 

Pulling out my sketch book I start drawing various outfits that come to me upon seeing the old Victorian chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the hallway.

"Now then, if you all would follow me I shall take you to the main room and you all can relax while Master Bruce tells you his news." Alfred said as be started walking.

The whole while as we moved to the room I couldnt stop staring at the beautiful decor of the mansion. But one thing that really caught my eye was the huge grandfather clock that sat behind the sofa once we entered the main room.

"That clock belonged to my father." Bruce stated as he stood next to me as I admired the gorgeous clock and all the special carvings the maker put into making it.

"Its absolutely beautiful." I say turning away once everyone enters the room.

"Now then please have a seat everyone I have a something important important ol tell you." He said as he waited for us to sit down.

I sat down next to the fireplace to keep warm as I get cold easily due to being ladybug for so long it has caused me to become similar to a real ladybug at times.

"Now I know that I gave you special rooms at the hotel for most of you but upon hearing about how your teacher has left you behind in Gotham several times now Marinette I changed your accommodations  
." He tell us while looking directly at me.  
"You will no longer be staying with your class at the hotel." He continues.

"Bruce and I called all your parents while you were going around WE on the tour." Tim spoke up.

"And then decided to give B here custody of all of you while you stay here in Gotham."Jason added grinning.

Bruce sighed at his sons antics.

"Wait, so does that mean well be staying here in the mansion?" Alix questioned.

"Yes, you will Alfred already went and brought your stuff here and put them in separate rooms for you all." He said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now then Alfred has prepared some snacks and drinks for us to enjoy until it's time for you to go to your next scheduled activity." Bruce said smiling.

Just as he finished saying that Alfred came in with a couple of trays. 

"Here let me help you." I say grabbing one of the trays. 

We place them on the coffee table.

"Why, thank you Miss Marinette." Alfred says.

"Please, just call me marinette, Alfred afterall I'd prefer you be my friend than anything else." I say smiling at him.

"Ahhhhh, its blinding someone stop mari." Adrien said being overdramatic while covering his eyes like I shined a light in his face.

"Ooooo, you've done it now Adrikins, Mari is gonna get you." Chloe snickered at him.

I gain as I launch at Adrien tackling him, which causes the both of us to flip right over the couch. As I grabbed him he put his hands out and back flipped and landed on his feet bringing us upright.

I stare at him wide eyed for a minute. 

"Oh my God, Chaton." I whisper causing him to stare at me in the same way.

"M-m'lady?" He whispered back.

Everyone is currently staring at us confused as we burst out laughing at each other. 

"That makes a lot more sense now." I say.

"I'm just glad you dont hate me." He said.

"Oh, I could never hate one of my best friends." I say smiling at him.

Turning around I see everyone staring at me confused.

"Oh, sorry." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "I kinda forgot where I was." I say embarrassed.

They stared for one more minute before they all burst into laughter except Bruce who only sighed with his face in his hand.

"You sure know how to pick em Little D." Dick says.

"Yeah, she wont have a problem fitting in here." Jason cackled almost falling out of his chair.

"You all are idiots." Damian blushed. 

"Well D, you do call her Angel afterall." Tim said.

"Ah, another has fallen to the oblivious charm of Marinette." Alya giggled.

"Hey!" I shout eyeing her. "And Jason keep that up and I'll throw you across the room." I warn him.

"Oh, be careful Jason shes being serious." Chloe said before laughing again.

"Please pixie pop I'm far bigger than you I dont think that will happen." Jason said smirking.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." My friends said in unison.

"Well then why dont we go outside and spare?" I asked him grinning mischievously.

"Are you sure pixie, you wont stand a chance against me." He said.

"How about this let's make a bet then." I say. "If I win, you have to wear a completely pink outfit that I will make when you lose." I say smirking.

He looked so uncomfortable. "Fine but if I win, you have to go around town dressed exactly like the riddler did when he was younger." Jason said knowing that i would be disgusted by the thought.

"Ugh, that is just as bad as traffic light boy!" I shout.

"Oooooo, yeah mari cant stand what the villains outfits looked like before they changed." Alix said amused.

"I cant wait to see what outfit mari comes up with for Jason." Adrien said excited amusement showing on his face.

"You make it sound like Jason is gonna lose?" Tim said questioningly.

Chloe pulled Dick back a little away from the rest before she spoke. "Listen I dont know Jason well but I can tell just by looking at him he isn't the type to think before he leaps isn't he." 

"That's actually exactly what he does but how did you figure that out just by watching him?" He said confused.

She let out a short sigh. "Since my dad runs a hotel I've learned since a child how to read people easily, your boy here doesnt stand a sliver of a chance against mari here." She said. "See I've known her for a long time and while we didnt get along at first I always knew just how calculative she is." She continued.

"Wait so she is like a detective kinda." Dick said.

"Not like a detective, she is a detective, mari analyzes everything around her and calcucalculates what the best thing to do is." She said.

"Oh no, that's bad for them that is." He said grinning.

"I'm glad that you understood why I told you all that but I expect a cut of the winnings for providing the info understand." Chloe said sternly.

"Naturally." He said turning to walk back to the family.

Catching up he starts whispering to Tim and they make there bet.

As we walked I saw Alfred and Bruce had been talking with them as well but I was to far away to hear what was being said. Finally everyone gets outside. 

I turn to Alfred. "Alfred would you please be the judge." I ask him.

"Certainly miss." He says.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok, so I'll tell you the rules we use back in paris." I say 

"Alright." He answered.

"Weapons are allowed as long as they are blunt and are not used for seriously harming an opponent." I say. "You can use any type of move that you deem necessary, it will go on for 10 minutes unless one of us is pinned or unable to continue." I finish.

"Alright, now I will warn you pixie I have alot of experience maybe I should have some kind of handicap." He started 

"Nuh-uh, wont be necessary." I say.

"Well, if you say so." He shrugged.

"Alright then, alfred whenever your ready to just give us the clear and well begin." I say.

"Alright, but first everyone please let's all remain of the porch to ensure we dont get in their way is that understood." Alfred says.

"You dont have to tell us no one here has enough guts to fight mari anymore except maybe Kim sometimes." Nino said.

Damian and Tim both looked at my friends confused.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Chloe replied smirking.

Giving her a confused look the two turned away to watch us.

"Well now then since everyone is ready, you two can begin." Alfred said.

Hearing this I got into my usual stance and distanced myself a little to watch Jason's approach and analyze just how much of my knowledge I'll need to fight him.

"What's the matter pixie pop, having second thoughts." He said grinning at me as he darted forward not paying attention to the surroundings.

Quickly I side stepped out the way once he got close and kicked his back sending him flying into a nearby tree. "No, just using my head is all something you clearly never do." I quipped at him.

Everyone laughed while Dick recorded our fight.

"Your useless Todd, your going to lose this fight." Damian scowled at his brother and continued to watch.

Turning around Jason shot straight for me again and this time I moved out the way and opened my bag and grabbed a special yo-yo from it. 

The yoyo was made was made of light but strong steel and was capable of functioning just like the yo-yo when i am ladybug.

"Seriously pixie a yo-yo?" He questioned. "How is that gonna help you?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see, now enough talking." I tell him as I rushed forward.

Once I'm within reach I jumped up and kicked, he blocked my leg with his arms.  
As he blocked my leg i shot my yo-yo out around a tree branch.

He started laughing. "What are you gonna do now that its stuck and useless."

Grinning I say. "Oh it's not stuck Jason."

He lunged at me seeing as he didnt realize what I was doing I pulled on the string causing it to pull me to the tree as I passed a confused Jason I reached my arm out and gripped his shirt dragging him with me.

Once the line had reached the tree Jason slammed right into it, while I landed on the branch.

Jason fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
He groaned loudly and got up. 

"So you wanna say rough huh." He said cracking his neck.

"One should never underestimate and opponent no matter there size." I say twirling my yo-yo.

I shot my yo-yo towards the opposite tree and walked along the line. Peering down at a frustrated jason who was trying to jump up and grab the line between the two trees I giggle. 

"What's the matter Jason?" I taunt.

Glaring at me he backed away.

I decided to sit on the line before flipping upside down hanging from my knees. Opening my bag again I pull out another yo-yo.

"Another one!" He exclaimed frustrated.

Before he could even move I shot the yo-yo out wrapping around his legs I tug him towards me and tied him to the line I was currently hanging from.

"Gotcha!" I say grinning evilly at him.

Jason struggle trying to free himself but no matter how hard he tried the line would budge.

"I would try if i were you that yo-yo is made from some of the strongest materials there are." I say laughing.

He eventually gave up.

"Well I think it is over now Alfred if you would please." Bruce says.

"My pleasure, Master Bruce. Miss Marinette is the winner of this spare." Alfred announced.

Tim and Bruce reluctantly handed both Dick and Alfred the money they won. And Dick then handed some cash over to Chloe who was standing there all smug.

"Now then would you kindly release master Jason, Miss Marinette." Alfred asked.

"Why certainly Alfred." I say tugging at the lines causing Jason to land on his head while the yo-yo returned to my hand.

"Hey that hurt." Jason grumbled.

"Maybe now you'll watch what you say about me." I quip walking towards the end of the second line I do the same and retrieve the first yo-yo as well.

"That's what you get Todd." Damian smirked.

"I cant believe you beat him." Tim said.

"Of course mari hear would beat him." Chloe said flipping her hair. "Shes a natural born strategist and detective." Chloe said.

Turning to my best friend I hug her.  
"I love you Chlo." I say.

Adrien joined in and picked both of us up as well. Giggling he set us back down.

"That was awesome Mari." He never saw it coming.

"Well his fighting style was mostly offense he barely used any defense which left him open to surprise attacks." I giggle.

"You manage to figure that out all in the span of 5 minutes?" We hear Bruce question.

"Well yeah the first time he lunged for me I was watching to see what he would do and started planning things out in my head to see what would be best to deal with him." I say. 

"And since I didnt want to seriously hurt him it narrowed my choices down significantly and wasnt that hard to decide so I lured him to the trees and moved from there." I tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a tumblr for drawings if anyone wants to look the name is Miraculous dork and has a picture of spinel from Steven universe for my profile


	16. Chapter 16

"Your just lucky I didn't use my guns on you."Jason grumbled lowly.

"Yeah well that would give us away." Dick whispered to him.

"Yeah I know that's why I didnt use them." He said.

"You have guns?" I question.

They both jumped and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, mostly since its Gotham you know gotta protect myself somehow." He states nervously.

I just side eye him while walking over to Damian.

"Your brother is strange." I say.

"Yeah, but that normal for todd." Damian said laughing a little.

We continued to talk not noticing that his family were how staring at us as we were laughing.

Dick blinked three times before speaking. 

"I know that Damian is soft for her but I didnt think it was that much." He said astonished.

"Yeah mari tends to have that kind of affect on people." Chloe said behind him startling him.

She walked past him right towards us.

"Alright, guys it's time to head to the gardens before our class causes some drama again." I say looking at everyone as they talk to each other.

"Ugh, fine but Lila better not try anything or I swear I will tear her apart." Chloe said lowering her eyes like a predator on the hunt.

"Honestly she wouldnt be Lila if she didnt." Adrien said disgusted.

"Alright, if we all keep standing here talking you'll be late." Alfred said guiding us to the limo.

We sat the same way we did on the way to the mansion except that Alya was now sitting beside me instead of away from everyone.

As we pulled up to the gardens, all the guys got put first and helped each of the us girls get out of the limo. 

We could see Lila glare at me as Damian and Adrien both held my hand as I got out of the limo.

"What happened Marinette you look like you got mugged." She said laughing as if she had told a hilarious joke.

"Oh nothing much, we just sparred back at the mansion and she really kicked my ass." Jason stated like it was nothing.

Lila stared at him shocked for a minute before coming up with something else to say.

"I wasnt trying to be rude or anything she just looks like she ran into some trouble." She stated before starting to sob to gain sympathy.

"How could you talk to Lila that way she was just worried about our classmate." Sabrina stated while glaring at Jason.

"Well if she was actually worried about her then she wouldnt have said it in the manner that she did." Dick said.  
"Now can we please just go inside before we miss our chance to see the gardens." He finished while ushering me to the desk to get access to the gardens.

"Hello, my name is marinette and were here to see the gardens." I tell the clerk.

"Alright one moment please." She says as she looks up my name.

"Alright if you'll follow me please I will open the doors for you." She says before walking towards the entrance.

Once she reaches the doors she stops and looks at us.

"Now remember that you all are here for one hour after that the doors will be locked." She tells us.

"Please do not stay longer than you were designated for Mr. Wayne does not like people being around when Ms. Ivy and Ms. Harley arrive to tend to the gardens." She states before opening the door.

Once the doors were open we could see many beautiful plants and trees placed inside to help each othe coexist.

"Oh, this is just amazing." I say as I stare at beautiful white orchid.

"It gets better the further back you go." Dick said to me.

"Alright now everyone, were gonna start the tour and then at the end you'll have 10 minutes to go look at whatever you see that catches your attention." He said as he took us further into the gardens.

As we walked we say many beautiful sceneries from a field of carnations to a small section of rose bushes.

There's a pond full of different colored lilies and a field of forget me notes.

At the center of the garden was my favorite flower but there only seemed to be one that had bloomed on the Bush.

I was told it is called a blue purple Dahlia and it is very rare.

I decided that at the end of the tour I would go back and draw an outfit based off of the beautiful Dahlia.

After twenty more minutes the tour was finally at an end no thanks to Lila complaining the whole time.


End file.
